


The New Lord

by MCEWEN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Knights of Naren books, Lord Miray, Moressley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCEWEN/pseuds/MCEWEN





	The New Lord

_You are meant to support your brother._

Their father’s words.

His brother, the former Lord of Moressley, lay lifeless at his feet. The people, at least the ones he considered loyal, had been referring to him as the Lord of Moressley for months now as they made their plans for this day. Lord Miray. It had a nice ring to it, and he certainly deserved it. Years of living in his brother’s shadow, and now, finally, he was in charge.

It was only the first step in his plans, of course, but order must be established before carrying on with the rest. “Find his son and put him in one of the rooms in the east wing. Keep the door guarded at all times.” Perhaps, if he wound up having no children of his own, he’d declare the boy as his successor. For now, it was best to keep him out of harm’s way.

His brother had been weak. They needed a staging area closer to Kingsperch, and Moressley sat directly south of the large city where the King resided. Treaties that had been made hundreds of years ago had left the King overseeing a greater part of eastern Naren. The peasants were angry over the taxes, but Lord Miray had his sights set on releasing the city-states from being ruled by a largely absent figure. When was the last time the King had even ventured outside his castle, much less visited one of the cities he ruled over? He hadn’t even traveled to Moressley in at least five years, and they were the closest city to Kingsperch. No, he would make a much better ruler than some absent king or some spineless brother.

The real work was about to begin. Scouts had already been sent to Kingsperch to find the best way into the castle. Men would have to be trained in combat, and he had no doubt that the King would know what was coming. Assassins could be sent, though if those failed, perhaps storming the castle with an angry mob would work. He’d already been promised help from a couple of other lords of other cities if his takeover of Moressley succeeded.

He grinned as he stepped over his brother’s corpse. His brother had been unfit to rule. He had not done what was best. Lord Miray refused to support a coward, and now it was time to declare his success and be recognized as the official ruler of Moressley.


End file.
